All You Need is Love
by BBboy
Summary: Blaine finds a cold and bruised cat hybrid and makes a quick decision to take him in. He just wants to keep him safe, which will only work if the cat hybrid can learn to trust him. / Kitty!Kurt doesn't want to be someone's pet. He is no one's pet. All he wants is for someone to love him, love him how two normal human people love each other.
1. Last Christmas

Last Christmas Blaine found Kurt and gave him a home …

Blaine's POV

Blaine said his goodbyes as he took the trash out the back before heading home. He was tired but fulfilled after helping out at the local shelter with his glee club for Christmas. Sam was right it was the time of year to be giving and many people lost sight of that. Blaine huffed a little as he lifted the overstuffed garbage bag over his head into the tall dumpster bin. He let out a heavy sigh as he bent over to get the pieces that fell out of the bag. He honestly would have missed it if he didn't stop to get the last bits of trash off the ground. There huddled as close as to the dumpster bin as possible was some type of hybrid animal. Blaine froze, he wasn't sure if the thing was even alive or conscious all he knew was that it must be freezing. Blaine was a little chilly in a jacket and hat and gloves and scarf. The hybrid on the ground only wore torn pants and a long sleeve shirt, both of which were wet from the snow. Blaine looked around wondering if anyone would be looking for it. When he decided no one was coming for it he took off to pull his car into the alleyway. After very carefully laying the cat hybrid into the back of his car and giving up his hat, scarf, and jacket he drove home, trying to think of a way to explain things to his parents.

If only it were as simple as warming him up. The cat hybrid was still unconscious when he arrived home and after carrying him into the home and laying him on the sofa Blaine realized how much trouble the cat hybrid was in. There were extensive bruises on him and he looked to be extremely thin and pale. His fur was natted and dirty. Blaine knew how important it was to keep him at a secret at the moment, but he knew taking care of the cat hybrid was something larger than he was capable of. He only knew of one person he could call that he could trust. It was a little awkward to call Finn and ask to speak only to his mom, but he also knew that he didn't have many options.

Carole helped him out by taking care of the bruises, recommending a shampoo that will help with any fleas, telling him how to take care of the an ear infection, and giving him her personal cell number and telling him to call with any questions. She also promised to keep this to herself. Before she left she explained to Blaine where the hybrids came from. Apparently they were babies that were never given to families, mostly one's doctors assumed were not going to live after being born, and they were then treated as experiments for making the next super human. However, almost all experiments were considered failed when the physical aspects of animals appeared on the humans. Those experiments were then sold as pets to people willing to pay the money.

However, taking care of the cat hybrid was not that simple. He was skittish and didn't even trust Blaine enough to tell him his name. He jumped at everything and would hide for hours. Blaine was patient of course but Blaine also welcomed him into his home. It was Christmas Eve and all he wanted this year for the cat hybrid he took in to trust him. Blaine gave him a room to himself with a bed. He bought him some new clothes to keep him warm. All Blaine wanted in return was a little trust.

That night everything seemed calm as Blaine watched some Christmas specials with his family. Everything was okay, minus the cat hybrid hiding under the sofa, tail swooshing back and forth just watching and waiting for something. Then a fire truck with sirens blaring drove by; with Santa atop, spooking the hybrid enough to pull him from his hiding spot under the sofa with a loud howl and dart for the stars. On his way he brushed the tree and ended up breaking a couple ornaments. Both his parents were not too please. His dad made a couple of loud comments. Blaine knew enough that they were only in the heat of the moment and immediate began to clean up the glass and garland.

Blaine tried to find the cat hybrid before bed to tell him everything was okay, but he honestly couldn't find him anywhere and just decided maybe after a nights sleep everyone would be better. However, it turned out he was too worried to sleep and ended up just laying in bed thinking. Blaine turned in his bed when he heard the softest knock on the door and before he could say anything the door crept open. The minute Blaine saw the cat hybrid standing in the doorway he knew something was wrong. He was crying and shaking. Blaine didn't move or flick the light for fear that he would spook the cat hybrid. "Blaine..." and oh gosh his voice sounded so broken.

"What's wrong?" Blaine and him rarely talked and it normally would be nice to hear his voice but he was so upset that Blaine could only be filled with worry.

"I'm sorry." He whispered on the edge of tears.

"For what?" Blaine barely got the question out, before the cat hybrid interrupted him.

"Please don't send me back. I'll be good I promise!" he cried. Blaine froze. Had he been thinking Blaine would leave him on the street or take him somewhere?

"No, no. I would never ever take you back. I promise. And you were not being bad; you're very good. Please just trust me." Blaine stated softly but certainly hoping it would soothe him. The cat nodded and sniffled, ears lying flat and tail in his hand. "What happened?" Blaine finally asked after a second of silence.

"I had a nightmare and I know I made a mess and I was bad. I've been trying really hard to be good. I really have been. I've been trying extra hard to pass all your tests and-" the cat was getting hysterical again so Blaine took the chance to interrupt.

"Tests? I haven't been testing you. I want you to be comfortable and happy here." Blaine clarified horrified to find that the cat hybrid thought he was being tested and wondered if he had been before. It was silent for a moment as he picked at his tail, he must have been thinking.

"Can I … can I sleep in here with you Blaine? You make me feel really safe and I'm scared."

Blaine was shocked and wondered if he was hearing things, but he must not have been because he was standing there nervously waiting for an answer. "Yes, of course" he replied dumbly. The cat hybrid nodded and went to lie on the floor by the bed. Blaine took a deep breath in before taking another chance "You know I don't like sharing my bed with strangers, but if you tell me your name maybe I can make some room?" It was silent for a long while and Blaine wondered if he scared him away again.

"Kurt."

It was so quiet that he almost missed it and Blaine had to contain himself from jumping with giddiness. He scooted over and waited for Kurt to join him but he never came up, Blaine began to worry as he peeked over the bed thinking he frightened him. However, Kurt was contently lying on the floor curled in a ball with no sign of fear. "You can join me, it's not test or a trick."

"Um … I … well sometimes I can't help it when I sleep and I … " he trailed off this time picking at the fur on his ears. After a second Blaine caught on and smiled.

"It's okay. I liked to cuddle in my sleep too."

Kurt slowly and carefully joined Blaine in bed, but laid as far from Blaine's side as possible. Blaine counted his little victories that night.


	2. This Year

This Christmas Blaine gave Kurt a scarf and a safety net …

Kurt's POV

Kurt still isn't exactly sure how he ended up with Blaine. He knows he had to survive on the street for a while because of his last owner. However he is still unsure how Blaine found him. He remembers living in alleyways and then one day waking up in a warm bed. He remembers the first thought being he had died, but then he was panicked when he realized someone new took him in, someone who was nice and gentle and calm. Kurt did everything he could to be good. He did everything he could to pass Blaine's tests. He knew when he didn't share his name that it hurt Blaine's feelings, especially because Blaine shared so much with him. But, Kurt was bad and he knew when he did eventually mess everything up, because he always does, he knew Blaine would want to turn him in and as long as Blaine didn't know Kurt's name he knew that he couldn't be tracked.

However, that was all last Christmas. This year Kurt was more relaxed and knew Blaine was never going to turn him in. However, that still didn't mean he wouldn't kick him back out on the streets or change his mind. So Kurt still did everything he could to be good. He did everything Blaine asked him to do, and he fought all his instincts, which was especially difficult when holiday decorations came up. Because god did he want to scratch and climb that tree and play with the sparkly tinsel. And Kurt hated his feline habits and tendencies. He hated that he loved when Blaine would scratch that special spot behind his left ear, and that his tail would swoosh back and forth when he was anxious or energetic, and that would hiss and purr depending on his moods. But Blaine, wonderful Blaine, never minded any of that.

There was one thing Kurt just wished. Kurt wished he knew what he was to Blaine, was he a pet? He longed not to be a pet to Blaine. He hated being people's pet. Sometimes when they would read together or watch movies or the rare times they would talk Kurt felt like they were more than master or owner and pet. Kurt loved those moments and held onto them as tight as he could. Even though he knew he knew he should be safe and keep his distance, which was hard with Blaine.

When Kurt did become comfortable enough to let his guard down one day after thanksgiving things were immediately thrown back into perspective. It was a calm day, and a rare moment that Kurt was cuddling with Blaine and letting him pet the soft fur behind his ears. At least that was until Kurt's ear twitched at the sound of a car. Then Kurt froze; he knew that car sound. He has heard that sound before many times and has used it as his signal to run and hide, which of course he is doing again.

He stayed hidden under Blaine's bed. He stayed alert as his heart raced and pounded through his chest. His ears flattened at the sound of yelling. When it was silent his ears perked again cautiously as he listened carefully. He flinched further back under the bed when Blaine walked into the room in fear that Blaine was going to give him back. He tried to hide when Blaine laid himself on the floor to look for Kurt under the bed. " Kurt …" his voice was small and soft. "It's okay. He's gone." Kurt still didn't believe him it was all a trick. "I'm going to make sure he never hurts you again. Okay?" Kurt stayed under the bed for one and a half days, and only came out when Blaine's brother chased him out with the vacuum, something his cat side was frightened of. He found out Blaine was not very happy about Cooper doing that when he ran to hide behind Blaine. This was the second reason Kurt didn't like Cooper. The first was because he liked to ruffle Kurt's hair and fur.

That was Thanksgiving, now it's Christmas and Kurt is still a little skittish but is calming down again. He just wishes he had a gift to give Blaine because Blaine gave him this beautiful present with pretty ribbons and bows and it's in a box. Kurt just wants to play with it all, but instead he carefully and slowly opens it while Blaine can barely keep his excitement down. Inside the box it a beautiful scarf that he saw in a magazine and an envelope. Kurt carefully touched the scarf, "Blaine it's …" Kurt started but didn't actually know what to say.

"It's a lot I know, but I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw it in the magazine. But the main gift is in the envelope." Blaine explained with excitement. Kurt smiled at him and opened the envelope. Inside was paper, a document. His smiled slightly faltered as he read it over. "Do you know what this is?" Blaine asked slowly, excitement still in his voice. Kurt nodded trying to force a smile. In his hands were his papers, specifically the papers that stated who owned him. "Do you ... um … do you know what it means?" Blaine asked less excitedly. Kurt needed to do something. He was Blaine's pet and Blaine was excited for this, he didn't want to disappoint Blaine.

"I-I-" he started and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Thank you" he answered safely, not trusting himself to say anything else. Blaine couldn't contain his excitement any longer and hugged Kurt. Kurt stiffly hugged him back and forced a purr out of his mouth to hopefully make Blaine really believe he loved the gift.

That night, when they settled into bed, Kurt felt a heaviness in his chest. He knew this is what he was supposed to be. That he really couldn't be anything else, but he also thought it was different with Blaine. As he drifted off into sleep, with Blaine already fast asleep next to him, his mind began to wander into a dark territory. Kurt has had a lot of nightmares about his past since he has been here with Blaine, but tonight the men who usually hurt him were replaced with the image of Blaine.

When he awoke in a cold sweat Blaine was over him with worried eyes, which just threw him into even more of a panic. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Blaine disappeared and came back with water. He tried to hand it to Kurt, but he approached took quickly and panicked himself and before Kurt could stop it a hiss escaped his mouth and he swatted the water, and Blaine, away.

Kurt froze. "Kurt …" Blaine said cautiously. Kurt ran. Kurt could hear Blaine sigh loudly from outside under the bed. His ears pushed down, he was trying so hard to be good. "Kurt please, it's three in the morning. Just come out. We don't even have to talk about it," Blaine begged.

"I'm sorry" Kurt cried, his emotions getting the better of him.

"I know. It's okay." Blaine reassured, still sitting on the bed.

"I won't do it again. I'll be good," Kurt was now sobbing.

"I know you won't. You're very good."

"I can make it up to you …" Kurt had to force the words out of his mouth. He hated doing stuff like this, but it made his last master happy, maybe it would make Blaine forget about what he did. It was quiet. Blaine must be thinking it over.

"Okay…" Blaine finally answered. Kurt slowly and carefully came out from under the bed, still shaking. Blaine was there waiting for him on the edge of the bed with a small smile and tired eyes. Kurt gulped and nervously reached for his pajama pants. Blaine leapt away pushing Kurt's hands away in the process. "What?!-" breath "what are you doing?" Blaine ask in an uneven voice.

"I thought … my last master-"

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "I would never ever hurt you like he did. I promised to keep you safe. That includes stuff like this. You never have to repay me. It was my fault in the first place. You were scared and having a nightmare I should have been more careful with approaching you. I'm sorry Kurt … please forgive me?"

Kurt stared at him. Blaine was apologizing. Kurt still wasn't sure for what or if it even was a trick. He just wanted things to go back to how they were with Blaine. "Yes, of course I forgive you."

Blaine let out a breath and carefully handed Kurt some water. He then smiled at Kurt one last time before lying back down in bed.

Most people thought Kurt was a mysterious and curious creature. Those people had obliviously not met Blaine.


	3. I Could Love You

Kurt POV:

Kurt's ears twitched as he heard the door open. He quickly scrambled to the door listening and smelling to figure out who walked in. He hoped Blaine was finally home. Blaine was nice and calm and he liked Blaine. Blaine was the one who found him dying on the cold streets in winter, he was the one who gave Kurt a home and took care of him to make sure he was okay. Not a lot of people accepted Kurt, he was an experiment gone wrong but Blaine was nice to Kurt and treated him like a friend, like a human, rather than a pet. Kurt didn't want to be a pet; pets like him were normally treated very badly.

Kurt heard someone else with Blaine. He was timid and shy but he liked most of Blaine's friends, even if he didn't let most of them get too close to him. Most of the time they were too loud and excited for Kurt and he would run and hide. He remembered the first time he met them. Blaine had brought them over all at once, which Kurt was not happy about, so he ran and hid under the bed when they all cornered him trying to get him to come to them. Britney was the one who finally had gotten Kurt to come out. He liked Britney she was sweet, calm, and she scratched him in all the right places, even if she did talk too much and ask too many questions. Kurt felt like he could warm up to Sam but he was quite uncertain about him. Finn and Rachel scared him the most, Finn towered over Kurt and Rachel was just too loud and jumpy for Kurt. Overall they were all very nice to Kurt and didn't push him past his comfort zone, but Blaine was still his favorite, Blaine would always be Kurt's favorite.

This time it was late at night, which was an odd time for a friend to coming over. Blaine never had someone over this late. As Kurt approached closer to the steps something smelled weird, the smell left his mind as he heard Blaine's voice. He immediately slunk down the steps wanting to see Blaine. He felt a little territorial when he saw the guy and Blaine hanging off each other. Kurt began to feel the fur on his neck and tail began to raise and puff up. "Blaine, you didn't tell me you had a pet!" the guy loudly explained when he saw Kurt. Kurt didn't like him. Kurt wasn't a 'pet'. His ears pushed down as his tail went down and curled tightly. They laughed as Blaine shushed him telling him to keep quiet and the guy kissed his cheek, which made Kurt mad, and told Blaine he was being just as loud.

"Yes, this is Kurt. Kurt say hi to Sebastian!" Blaine giggled. Kurt didn't want to say hi. The guy, Sebastian, approached Kurt a little took quickly laughing and saying hi to Kurt, reaching to pet him. Sometimes when Kurt didn't like people or was feeling extremely happy, nervous, scared, or even mad his animal instincts came out, it usually made Kurt upset and embarrassed but normally Blaine would bribe him with food or petting until he was happy again. This however, was one of those not good animal instincts as this Sebastian guy's hand came close Kurt let out a his and swiped his claws at Sebastian's hand leaving some scratches. He let out a yelp as Kurt began to slink further into the steps, staying guarded as he let out a hiss that was not as menacing as Kurt's. "Oh! Seb! I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten into him, he normally isn't like this towards people," Blaine said as he inspected the injured hand, "come on let's go get you cleaned up."

"And then we can do some not so clean stuff" Sebastian whispered to Blaine, who again giggled and hazily smiled at him. Sebastian then leaned down placing his lips firmly on Blaine's. Kurt felt a low growl come from the back of his throat. Blaine groaned as Sebastian moved his lips over to Blaine's ear and neck. Kurt stared daggers at them letting them know he was not happy. Blaine was his. Sebastian stopped for a second looking over at Kurt who was still staring at him. "Blaine" "hmmmm?" "Your pet is staring at me" Blaine finally looked over at Kurt, who again let out a small hiss showing off his teeth. Kurt was not a 'pet'.

"Lets go up into my room, it will be more comfortable there." Blaine stumbled up the stairs leading this guy, into Blaine's room. Kurt was not okay with this. He tried to follow Blaine into his room, Kurt normally slept there with Blaine, but Blaine nudged him to the outside of the door with a quick "No Kurt," before shutting the door on him.

As Kurt stared at the closed door the word echoed in his head. 'Pet', was he wrong? Did Blaine really think he was a pet? Why didn't he correct that guy? Would Blaine get rid of him for being bad? Kurt was not a pet he didn't belong to anyone! He sighed and walked into the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror studying his ears, his tail, his cat features and began to wonder if maybe that was all Kurt was ever going to be to anyone, just a pet. It was hard, Kurt didn't like his animal instincts or qualities; he just wanted to be normal. He was too much like a cat to be a human, and too much like a human to be a cat. Tears began to form as his human emotions took over.

Kurt didn't sleep well that night, which was odd because he could usually sleep every couple hours. He was restless and tried many different sleeping spots before finding a spot on the floor the rising sun was beginning to hit. Half of his uneasiness was because he was cold and didn't have Blaine to cuddle with; the other half was because his mind was racing with thoughts. He woke up when he heard the coffee pot start in the kitchen. He blinked a few times before stretching out. He felt the warmth and decided to try to sleep more. He didn't hear anyone approaching or else he wouldn't have let his guard down. He felt the pain shoot through tail and he let out a loud wail which startled a hung-over half asleep Blaine causing him to drop a mug in the kitchen. As Kurt rushed up the steps to find a bed to hide under he heard Sebastian mutter "stupid pussy." As Kurt scrambled under the bed he decided he might never come out again. Tears pricked his eyes as he rubbed the sore spot on his tail.

The Next Morning - Blaine POV:

Blaine sighed as Kurt ran up the stairs, he thought Kurt was making progress with new people, but maybe he was wrong. He bent down and began to clean up the shattered mug as Sebastian walked in, "What happened?"

"I dunno your little pussy pet is weird, maybe you should return him," he answered with no concern.

"He's just not used to people yet, and I would never return him. I've heard what they do to those poor -" Blaine cut off scaring himself with the word he was about to say. Kurt wasn't an animal or a pet, why was he saying things like that.

"Well I am sure you have also heard how horrible those failed experiments can be as well. You saw it attacked me last night Blaine." Sebastian added waving his wrapped hand in front of his face.

"He normally isn't like that. You probably just scared him." Blaine answered unsurely; he was having trouble remembering details at the moment. Blaine had seen what happened but he had seen it through drunken eyes and Kurt never normally acted like that. He remembered Kurt hissing and scratching but he couldn't remember if Sebastian had approached a little too quickly and too loudly.

"Whatever, I need to get home before my mom gets up. Next time don't drink so much that you pass out before the clothes come off," he said giving Blaine's butt a quick pinch before heading out the door.

Blaine gave into his hangover deciding he should just go back to bed. He took a quick aspirin with two cups of water and headed up to his room. He knew Kurt was hiding under his bed because one of the boxes was slightly pushed out. He also knew Kurt would never hide in his parents room. "Kurt, baby, you gonna come out and cuddle with me?" he asked quiet and cautiously while getting down on his hands and knees to look under his bed for Kurt. He saw an ear twitch and shift down as the body curled in on himself. It broke his heart a little bit, once Kurt had been with Blaine for a while and he knew Blaine had not meant harm he always wanted to cuddle, he especially loved when Blaine would gently stroke the soft fur behind his ear, even tough he was still embarrassed by his purring. Maybe Kurt was still scared and just needed space.

As the day moved on Blaine's heart continued to break. Kurt refused to answer him or come out from under the bed. Blaine begged Kurt to come eat, to come cuddle, to just come out but nothing. Blaine ignored all the messages from Sebastian; he just didn't feel like dealing with him when he was worried about Kurt. After cleaning the dishes from dinner and having a conversation with his parents and Cooper on the phone asking how their California visit was going, he went to his room to go get some sleep wondering if he could finally persuade Kurt out from his hiding spot. He was surprised when he opened the door and found Kurt huddled in the blankets on his bed, holding his tail close to him. He heard a little sniffle and cautiously approached the bed making sure Kurt was aware he was there, "Kurt? You okay sweetie?" Kurt opened his wet eyes looking up at Blaine.

"I'm sorry for being bad, please don't take me back," Kurt cried shaking a bit at the thought. Blaine felt himself break and sat down next Kurt.

"No, never, I would never take you somewhere like that" Blaine honestly and firmly stated before adding, "and you weren't bad, you were just scared, weren't you?" Kurt nodded starting to cry more unable to explain that he didn't like Sebastian. "Oh, sweetheart, come here" Blaine shushed pulling Kurt into his lap to pet and comfort.

"Please don't" Kurt whispered when he felt Blaine begin to pet behind his ear. Kurt heard what being a pet means; he didn't want to be a pet. He wanted to be loved, but he wanted to be loved like a person, like a normal human person.

"Kurt? I thought you liked it when I pet you?" Blaine asked confused but doing what Kurt had requested. Kurt squirmed around a little but kept his head on Blaine's lap.

"I want to leave," he finally stated refusing to look Blaine in the eye. Blaine couldn't say anything for a minute, he was shocked and began to feel his eyes water.

"I thought you like it here? I thought you liked me?" Blaine finally answered trying not to cry. Kurt turned his head into Blaine's thigh beginning to sob again. Blaine desperately wanted to comfort him more, but Kurt didn't want to be touched at the moment.

"I don't want to be a pet!" Kurt finally cried out.

"A pet? Kurt, you are not my pet," Blaine stated firmly "You're my best friend." He finally placed a soft hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sniffled a few times before turning and looking at Blaine with big eyes.

"I-I am?" He asked quietly with a wet voice.

"Of course you are. I thought you knew I didn't think of you that way, I don' think of you or see you the way those other people do Kurt." Kurt turned back over and nudged his way back over to Blaine's lap, still picking at his tail, Blaine reached to pet behind Kurt's ear but stopped himself. "Kurt? Is it okay that I pet you again or do you not like that anymore?"

"You can" Kurt said in a tiny voice. Blaine smiled and began to softly stroke Kurt's fur. He knew Kurt was still hurt though when he didn't start purring or pushing back against Blaine's hand.

"You look so tired, did you even sleep last night?" Blaine asked, normally Kurt could sleep all day if he wanted to.

Kurt shook his head before asking, "Why did you lock me out? I thought I was allowed to sleep in here." Blaine had told Kurt he was allowed to sleep in here if he wanted. Kurt was originally given his own place to sleep but he started having nightmares and would come find Blaine and spend the rest of the night in his bed, after that Kurt never went back to his own bed, not that Blaine minded.

"You are allowed to sleep in here if you want, but remember how we talked about privacy?" Kurt nodded not liking how this was going; "Sebastian and I just wanted privacy last night. I didn't mean to lock you out and I know you like to hide in here, but we wanted some alone time." Blaine felt bad; he should have asked Kurt to nicely leave them alone and explain things better rather than just locking him out with no explanation. He was never drinking that much again. He looked back down at Kurt who was still not letting go of his tail.

"Is your tail okay?" Kurt paused from massaging his still sore tail and looked at Blaine with wet eyes.

"He stepped on it," he mumbled while more tears formed. Blaine didn't realize that Sebastian had actually hurt Kurt, even if it was probably an accident; he just thought he might have startled Kurt from his sleep.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean it Kurt. He just didn't see you sleeping there." He knew that probably wouldn't make Kurt feel better. He watched Kurt nod and look away again. "You don't like him do you?"

"Blaine? You know how you told me how you were different because you like boys instead of girls, but it was still okay for two boys to love each other?" Kurt asked rather than answering as he sat up and looked at Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine said now giving Kurt his full attention not sure what this had to do with Sebastian.

"Do you think someone could love me?" He meant for it come out with confidence but instead in came out rather quiet and unsure.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine stated with certainty. It was true. Kurt however shook his head.

"No, like the way you love boys, the way you love Sebastian," Kurt said finally looking back up at Blaine. It finally clicked, Blaine finally understood. Kurt felt like he was loved as a pet or maybe as a friend but he wanted to be more to someone. No one had ever really loved Kurt and he just wanted someone to love him. Blaine had begun to wonder if Kurt was ever even kissed before. "It's silly" Kurt forced a small laugh with it.

"Kurt, no it's not silly. Your feelings are not silly." Blaine licked his lips thinking of what the best thing to say was. "I don't love Sebastian. I thought I liked him. I thought I could have some fun and give him a try, but he isn't someone I could love. You are more loveable than he is." Kurt smiled trying to hide his head in Blaine's shoulder, "hey, no it's true and I know one day someone is going to love you a whole lot." Kurt smiled more and butted his head against Blaine's chin his tail moving around before curling around them slightly twitching every now and then. Starting tomorrow Blaine was going to prove to Kurt someone; someone like him could love Kurt a whole lot. "Now, let's get a long night sleep that we both need." Kurt nodded and let Blaine get comfortable before curling himself up in a comfy ball behind Blaine rubbing his face on Blaine's back every now and then letting out a small purring sound. "Night Kurt."

"Night" Kurt yawned before looked back up at, "Blaine…?" Blaine sighed and turned onto his back pulling Kurt close to him.

"Talk tomorrow, sleep now." Blaine mumbled tiredly. Kurt nodded before nuzzling close again and closing his eyes.


End file.
